


as the sun sets, my love for you rises

by winrina



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, chaelisa ftw, flirty lalisa damn, haetnim best boi, hehehe joy cameo, jensoo sistas, mention of the original visual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrina/pseuds/winrina
Summary: chaeyoung goes on a vacation to Hawaii with her cousins, jennie and jisoo. She stumbles upon a secluded beach during the trip to watch the sunset and finds a girl watching it by herself.
Relationships: Jennie Kim & Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim & Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo & Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 25





	as the sun sets, my love for you rises

**Author's Note:**

> again another oneshot of mine from wattpad heh this is originally a twice fic w michaeng but changin it up to chaelisa bc idc

Three hours till departure.

Chaeyoung and her cousins, Jennie and Jisoo, decided to take a breather and go on a vacation. Specifically, Hawaii. Chaeyoung always wanted to visit Hawaii, Jennie didn't care wherever, and Jisoo wanted to go somewhere tropical and relaxing so this was a perfect trip for the three.

Chaeyoung lives in an apartment with her best friend, Sooyoung, and her dog, Haetnim. Jennie and Jisoo arrived at the apartment just before they left for the airport.

"Chaeyoung-ah! The uber is almost here, are you ready?!" Jennie called out.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes as she packs the last few things into her small luggage, "Yes, Jennie, I'll be out in a moment!"

"Well, hurry up!" Jisoo groaned.

Chaeyoung zipped up her luggage and looked at herself in the mirror one last time before exiting her room. She opened the door and saw Sooyoung laying sleepily on the couch with Haetnim on her stomach, Jisoo raiding the fridge, and Jennie on her phone.

The sound of Chaeyoung's bedroom door closing made the others stop what they were doing and look up at her.

"I'm ready," Chaeyoung said.

"Great because I just got a text from the Uber driver saying that they're here," Jenie said as she got up. Chaeyoung nodded. Jisoo was still raiding the fridge.

"Jisoo, let's go," Jennie groaned.

"Wait, wait. I'm trying to find some food to eat during the car ride," Jisoo grunted as she was pushing food around.

"Jisoo, you're messing up the fridge!" Chaeyoung exclaimed.

"I'm hungry!" Jisoo whined back.

"God damn it, Jisoo," Jennie fished out a granola bar from her purse and handed it to her, "Here, eat this. Now, let's go so we don't keep our driver waiting."

Jisoo groaned and started eating the granola bar.

"Bye girlies, have fun on your trip!" Sooyoung called out.

"Bye, Sooyoung! I'll call you as soon as we arrive!" Chaeyoung exclaimed back.

Sooyoung gave her a thumbs up before Chaeyoung closed the door.

Jisoo furrowed her eyebrows at the bar in her hand, "This granola bar is a little stale-"

"Just shut up and eat it, Jisoo," Jennie rolled her eyes.

Chaeyoung snickered at her bickering cousins.

—

The girls are now sitting at the gate, waiting patiently to board the airplane. Jisoo's taking a nap, Jenie went to grab cups of coffee, and Chaeyoung’s watching YouTube videos on her phone.

"Chaeng!"

Chaeyoung looked up and saw Jennie holding a tray with three cups of iced coffee.

"Hey, thanks for the coffee," Chaeyoung said as she grabbed her coffee.

"Oh, it's no problem," Jennie averted her eyes to Jisoo, "She's still napping?"

Chaeyoung nodded and chuckled softly. They both don’t get how Jisoo can sleep at such a loud place.

"So, how's Irene?" Chaeyoung asked to start up a conversation.

"She's doing great! She just arrived at her parent's not too long ago which is great since she hasn't visited them in awhile," Jennie responded.

Jennie and Irene have been dating since Junior year of college. They are now currently living in an apartment together.

After a moment of silence, Chaeyoung spoke up, "You miss her, don't you?"

Jennie sighed, "I do. So much.”

"I said she could come along with us, though," Chaeyoung said, tilting her head a bit.

"I know but, she didn't want to get in the way of our relaxing cousin bonding trip," Jennie breathed out, "Plus, I didn't want to make you feel bad and uncomfortable from our lovey dovey couple crap."

Chaeyoung smiled and rubbed Jennie's back, "Hey, at least you have a special someone, I don't."

"I'm sure you'll find someone in the future, Chaeng," Jennie reassured with a small smile plastered on her face.

Jennie poked Chaeyoung’s nose and giggled. From the giggling, Jisoo woke up from her short slumber.

"Eh? What did I miss?" She groaned.

Jennie and Chaeyoung looked over, "Nothing, nothing at all."

The girls boarded their flight after thirty minutes of waiting. Fortunately, Chaeyoung, Jennie, and Jisoo all got a row of seats together.

Chaeyoung’s sitting in the window seat, Jisoo's sitting in the middle seat, and Jennie’s sitting in the aisle seat. The flight was about nine hours so the girls were in for an interesting ride.

—

Nine hours later, they finally arrived in Honolulu, Hawaii. It was a sunny mid-afternoon so the girls were excited to start their vacation.

"Wah, look at that!" Jisoo exclaimed while pointing towards the ocean as they exited the airport.

"Yes, Jisoo, that's the ocean," Sana snickered.

"Duh! I just mean it looks so pretty and tropical!"

Chaeyoung giggled, "Well, we are in Hawaii after all."

They rented a car so they placed their luggages in the trunk. They got inside the car and started heading to their hotel. After a twenty minute drive, they arrived to their hotel. It was on the shore so it was easier for the girls to have fun on the beach if they wanted.

They parked and unloaded the trunk. They walked in and checked in. Once they checked in, they went to their room. Chaeyoung had the keycard so she placed it under the lock and waited for it to turn green. Once it turned green, they opened the door and was greeted by a beautiful room.

"Ah, there's a view of the ocean from the balcony!" Jisoo exclaimed as she ran towards the balcony.

It was almost five o'clock so the sun was starting to set. The sun shone inside of the room which brightened it up.

"Well, have fun with the view. I'm going to start unpacking," Jennie said.

"I'm going to go down on the beach. The sunset looks really pretty and I want to watch it set," Chaeyoung said.

"Ooh! I wonder if there's food in the fridge!" Jisoo exclaimed.

Even though Jisoo is the oldest among the three, she acts like the youngest. It’s kind of adorable.

"Alright, just be careful," Jennie said as she faced Chaeyoung.

"You got it."

Chaeyoung quickly changed and grabbed her purse before heading out. She smiled to the people she passed by. She exited the hotel and was greeted by a lovely breeze that flew into her hair. She faced the beach and smiled.

Chaeyoung loves sunsets and sunrises. Sure, everyone loves them but Chaeyoung loves sunsets and sunrises. It eases her and sends her to full relaxation.

Once sand got in between her toes, she just started running towards the shore laughing joyfully. She then realized that the beach was so secluded, there was barely anyone on it.

She saw a girl, well only the back of the girl. Chaeyoung decided to approach her and ask about it.

Chaeyoung tapped on her shoulder and the girl turned around. Her long blonde hair did a perfect hair flip that totally caught Chaeyoung’s eye. Her jaw dropped slightly because the girl really caught her off guard with her beauty. Chaeyoung was definitely mesmerized but then she snapped out of her daze quickly when she remembered why she approached the girl in the first place.

Chaeyoung cleared her throat when she realized she had to speak english, "W-Why is there barely anyone on this beach?"

"Well, there's an event going on right now. I decided not go myself because I wasn't really feeling it so I decided to watch the sunset instead," The girl responded.

Chaeyoung’s mind completely blanked out hearing the girl’s voice. It was like melted honey, she was intrigued.

“Ah, I see,” Chaeyoung breathed out as she plopped down next to the girl.

”I really like your accent.”

Chaeyoung looked over at the girl, “I... I beg your pardon?”

The girl smiled and nodded, “Your accent. It’s cute. You’re from Australia?”

"Uh, yeah. I was born in New Zealand but moved to Australia," Chaeyoung informed, “I’m also Korean.”

”I can see that,” The girl smiled, “You’re pretty cool.”

Chaeyoung blushed, “T-Thank you...”

”I’m Thai,” The girl said, “I came on vacation here with a friend but she went to the event. So, here I am. On a beach with a pretty girl.”

"Ah... o-okay,” Chaeyoung exhaled, feeling sweaty from the girl calling her pretty.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Lisa."

Chaeyoung flashed Lisa a smile, "My name's Chaeyoung, nice to meet you."

"Chaeyoung... Chaeyoung..." Lisa repeated, "That’s pretty.”

Chaeyoung was about to lose it right then and there. Who was this girl? And how is she so smooth?

”Uhm, thanks,” She nervously chuckled, “Yeah, uh, I’m on vacation with my cousins. Just landed today.”

Lisa nodded, "I see, I see."

"Well, I'm just here to watch the sunset," Chaeyoung sighed.

Lisa smiled, "Same with me. Would you like to watch it with me, Chaeyoung?"

She loved hearing her name escape through Lisa’s lips.

"I wouldn’t love nothing more," Chaeyoung murmured with a shy smile.

Lisa mumbled a small 'okay' while smiling.

As they continued to watch the sunset in silence, their hands found their way to each other and unconsciously intertwined fingers. They both looked down at their hands and blushed.

Chaeyoung loved sunsets.

This just made her love sunsets even more.


End file.
